


Blood Exorcist

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Former assassin, Kanda Sayuri - original female character, M/M, Second Exorcist Program
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new exorcist arrives at the Dark Order, one that disturbs the balance, a girl that's not afraid to speak her mind. She's a former assassin, has Akuma blood in her left eye, thus she's kept under strict supervision while at the Headquarters. Will she ever be able to call that place 'home'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say that I am currently writing this story, so I don't know when the next chapters will be uploaded. Second, the Explicit rating is for the next chapters. Third, I apologise for any mistakes (english is not my first language). I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while, so I thought I would give it a chance. This is a first person narrative.  
> Well, then, let's begin! I hope you'll enjoy this first little chapter :)  
> PS: I'm a sucker for comments, they make my day. :-"

I looked up at the huge, dark building and tried to think of it as my new home. Then, I settled my eyes on the Gate and cleared my voice.  
“My name is Kanda Sayuri, apprentice of General Cross. Allen Walker can confirm.”  
I looked up again, suddenly worried; what if no one would reply? How long should I wait before speaking again? Before I could think about it, I smoothed my long black coat, my short pants and my white shirt, then looked at my thigh high leather boots. I had also styled my dark blue, almost black, long hair in a half bun tightly secured with hairsticks. My outfit was flawless and my hair was perfect, not that any of these mattered.  
“Is anyone there? I need to speak to the supervisor.”  
Suddenly, the Gate came to life and eyed me down suspiciously.  
“Holly shit,” I exclaimed. Master could have told me about this.  
“X-Ray examination,” the Gatekeeper said. “Checking if it’s an Akuma or a human being.”  
Oh shit.  
I took a step back and placed a palm over the mask covering the left side of my face, as if that would help. I took a deep breath, preparing to activate my Innocence at any time.  
Golden rays swept over me and I sighed. 3, 2, 1…  
“Akuma, Akuma, Akuma”, the Gatekeeper yelled in my face and alarm blasted in my ears.  
“Just hear me out,” I said as I turned around and prepared myself for a fight. “I’m an Exorcist, not an Akuma.”  
I looked up in time to see a figure rapidly approaching me and I smiled. I could handle such an attack very well.  
“Innocence, activate”, I whispered, as I streched my arms sideways. Two twin cuts appeared on my forearms at the same time, and the blood twisted on my skin like snakes, up to my wrists. Then, the blood shaped itself into twin blades. My hands squeezed on the bloody blades as I crossed my arms just as my attacker landed and hit my blades with his sword. The moonlight lit his face for just a second before he lifted his sword and tried to take my head off. However, I was not an amateur. I avoided his blow, then I started to quickly hit his sword with my bloody blades, forcing him to step back. I was aiming only at the sword, as I didn’t want to injure him in any way. Especially him. I had seen his face only for a second, but it was enough for me. He was keeping up with me, the first one in a very long time, but however much I enjoyed the fight, I needed to sort things out first.  
“I am an exorcist,” I said, not slowing down for one second. “These blades are my anti-Akuma weapon, my Innocence is a parasitic type. Would you just stop for a second and listen!”, I growled, then pushed his sword away with my blades, so hard that I got his attention. “General Cross Marian sent me here. He didn’t send a letter of recommendation because Allen Walker can confirm my identity.”  
“The Moyashi is on a mission, too bad for you,” the young man replied with a smirk. “No worries, I’ll cut you up and confirm your identity myself.”  
“Really, Yuu?”  
He froze, then pointed his sword at me. “Who are you?”  
I took a few steps towards him, so that the moonlight would lit my face too, then I took of the mask. “Don’t I look familiar?”, I asked, smiling.  
Looking at him was like looking in a mirror – well, a mirror that would show the opposite gender. My smile grew wider at his expression, because I bet he was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing much is going on, but please bear with me a little longer, as I believe I had to write about this new exorcist. So, here you go, a new chapter ^_^ Enjoy!

I opened my mouth to say something, but a crashing sound behind me got my attention. I spun around quickly, only to realise that the Gate was now open. A young chinese girl, with long, dark green pigtails was slowly coming towards me, something like a syringe in her hand.  
“Woah there, what is that?”, I asked, raising my hands.  
“We can’t risk letting someone dangerous inside,” she replied, smiling. Her high pitched voice was already getting on my nerves. “It’s just a sedative.”  
I looked behind me and saw Yuu approaching me, his sword pointed at me, and I sighed. “Fine, whatever makes you freaky people happy.”  
I deactivated my Innocence, not breaking eye contact with her for a second. “I must warn you, I don’t do well with drugs.”  
She looked a bit taken aback by my statement and hesitated, then looked at Yuu.  
“For fuck’s sake, give it to me,” he grunted, then grabbed my arm and took the syringe from the chinese girl. “Don’t move,” he told me, then pushed the needle into my arm.  
I closed my eyes and gasped as I felt the sedative work its way through my body; it was really unpleasant for a few seconds, but then the sedative was absorbed by my blood. I pretended to lose consciousness and almost smiled when Yuu lifted me against his chest.  
“Nothing unusual happened,” the chinese girl commented, and I felt her eyes on me.  
“Tch, what did you expect? You’re such a scaredy cat,” Yuu said, then started towards the Gate, followed by the chinese girl.  
I tried to be as still as possible as he carried me through the dark hallways, brought me into a room and not so gently dropped me on a bed. However, it took all my control to remain still as two men bandaged my wrists, then cuffed me. I heard them leave, then someone brought a chair near the bed and sat. A cool hand rested on my forehead, so I decided to start moving and pretend I was confused. I carefully opened one eye and looked around, noticing only the chinese girl.  
“Are you okay? Do you need water or something?”, she asked me, concern marking her delicate features. “I’m Lenalee,” she continued, when I shook my head. “I’m sorry for that,” she said, gesturing to the handcuffs. “So, Sayuri…”  
“Oh, I see. You are here to get information out of me,” I suddenly said, looking up at her. “Have you heard of Scarlett?”  
“You mean, the assassin that drew a bloody S on his victim’s forehead? What about him?”  
“What made you think that Scarlett is a guy?”, I asked, smiling. “Look, I was made in the Second Exorcist Program. You know about it, right? Well, everybody knows that only Yuu and Alma managed to synchronize with Innocence, whereas the others deteriorated or whatever. Well, I was the only one that showed no Innocence traits. No one knew that, as one of the scientists decided to fake my death and hide me. He erased my memory and sent me to his sister’s house. Unfortunately for me, she and her husband were experimenting on people by injecting Akuma blood into them.”  
I sighed, then pointed to my left eye. “This looks a lot like Allen’s curse, right? Well, they injected Akuma blood into my eye. I can’t see the soul inside an Akuma with this eye. I can see Innocence with it.”  
I knew it was a lot to take in so I decided to stop talking. A few seconds later, she looked me in the eyes.  
“So, what happened next?”  
“What do you think? I was in a coma for a few days, but the moment I woke up, I killed everyone in my path and left. My memories may have been lost, but my fighting skills were awesome. Some days after that, I stumbled upon an assassin and after fighting him, he offered me a place in the Order of assassins.”  
“How did you meet Allen and General Cross?”, she asked me.  
“Three years later, I tried to kill Cross, because of a huge debt he had to my boss, and that was the first time I saw Innocence. He had Allen with him, so you must imagine how confused I was to see the same thing in both Allen’s arm and the General’s gun. Cross was very kind to me and explained to me what Innocence was. In return, I told him about my eye so he asked me to be his apprentice, as he suspected I was an accommodator. Apparently, only those with parasitic type Innocence can survive being exposed to Akuma blood. That was two years ago. My Innocence activated for the first time three weeks ago, and I also regained my memories of the Second Exorcist Program and Yuu. Those from my past life are blurry and they do not interest me.”  
“Two years ago…that means, you were sixteen when Cross found you…wait, are you saying that you were thirteen when you became an assassin?”, Lenalee almost screamed.  
“Yeah,” I replied, then turned my head to the left. “Well, well, looks like Allen finally came back", I said, smiling, as my left eye spotted his Innocence from afar.  
Before Lenalee could say anything, I activated my Innocence and broke the handcuffs. I sat on the bed and smiled at her, resting my chin in my hand. “So, when do I become an exorcist of the Dark Order?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very impatient with this story, I don't know what's happening to me :)) Third chapter, enjoy :)

I have to admit, sometimes I’m not patient at all. This time, however hard I tried to sit still, I just couldn’t. I had missed Allen dearly and now that I knew he was finally inside the building, I couldn’t wait to see him. So I just walked past a dumbfounded Lenalee – who still couldn’t get over the fact that I had released myself so easily – and started running in the direction of Allen’s Innocence. A few minutes later, I noticed two figures.  
“Allen!”, I yelled, then I jumped into his arms and hugged him as tight as I could. “I missed you, Allen.”  
He chuckled softly, then put his arms around me. “What are you doing here, Sayuri? Are you visiting me?”  
“Oh, I wish,” I replied, rolling my eyes, then I kissed his left cheek. “My Innocence activated three weeks ago and Master Cross sent me here, to become an Exorcist. But these morons sedated and handcuffed me, they don’t trust me because of my left eye. Oh well, as if a sedative and some handcuffs would stop me.”  
The other figure cleared his voice, and I snapped my head towards him. It was a very pissed off Yuu.   
“Oh, hello”, I said, grinning.   
“Where’s Lenalee?” he asked me, frowning.  
“Just behind me, I can see her approaching,” I replied, then looked back in time to see the chinese girl running towards us. I still had my arms around Allen’s neck and the moment she saw us, she froze in place. I smiled as I realised that she was jealous and barely stopped myself from teasing her about this.   
“Hey, you, why did you let her go like that?” Yuu grunted at Lenalee, still frowning.   
“I’ll go talk to my brother,” she snapped, “since it’s obvious that Allen knows her very well. Kanda, don’t let her out of your sight,” she added, then left, not once looking at me or Allen.  
“Wow, Allen, I didn’t know she was your girlfriend,” I commented, chuckling.   
The white haired boy blushed and opened his mouth to reply, but Yuu roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. “She’s not his girlfriend,” he said. “Let’s go, Ebi.”  
“What did you just say to me? You called me a freaking shrimp? Well, excuse me if I’m not a freaky giant like you, brother.”  
“Brother?” asked Allen, as he was right behind us. “What do you mean, Sayuri?”  
“I got my memories back when my Innocence activated,” I explained, smiling. “Yuu is my twin brother. We were in the Second Exorcist Program together.”  
“You were the first one who died, that’s what they said,” Yuu muttered, interrupting me.   
“I think we should talk later, Sayuri. You have to go see the supervisor now, and he will take you to Hevlaska,” Allen said after a few seconds of silence. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” he added, smiling kindly, like he always did. Honestly, his smile annoyed me to my very core, especially when he wasn’t being honest, like right then.  
“Who’s Hevlaska?”, I asked Yuu, after Allen left.   
The dark haired young man didn’t reply, and that seriously offended me. “You know you’ll have to talk to me, since I’ll be living here from now on, right, Yuu?”  
Still, no reply, so I decided to stop talking. He silently took me to the supervisor’s office, then turned me towards him and gave me a once-over. “Tch, you look so much like me that it’s annoying. I’ll come and get you after the supervisor and Hevlaska are done with you, then I’ll let you talk my ear off, ok?”  
I couldn’t believe my ears, so I just nodded like a child and grinned. He rolled his eyes and left, but just before turning around I swear I saw him smile.  
I smoothed my clothes, just like I always did when I had to meet someone, then I knocked on the door. Of course, I was too curious to see the supervisor, so I opened the door and went inside before being invited in. The supervisor’s office was…messy. And when I say messy, I mean, a disaster.   
“You’re finally here. Where’s Kanda?”, Lenalee asked me, still angry with me.  
“What’s your problem, girl?”  
I decided to ignore her, so I turned my attention to the man sitting behind the desk in the middle of the office. He got up and approached me, smiling. “Kanda Sayuri, right? Welcome to the Dark Order. I’m Komui Lee, the supervisor. Do you have any question, before we get going?”  
I shrugged. “Not at the moment, no. I’m tired and I want to get this over with as soon as possible.”  
Komui nodded, then motioned for me to follow him, which I did. He took to me to an open elevator and after we got on, he turned to me with a serious face. “How much do you remember of the Second Exorcist Program?”  
I smiled, then looked directly at him. “Everything. Why? You’re afraid I’ll turn against you? Or is it my cursed eye that’s making you suspicious of me?” I sighed, then turned my back to him and looked around. “This looks familiar…”  
Suddenly, the elevator stopped and we got off, then Komui gestured for me to move forward. “We have a new exorcist, Hevlaska,” he said. “Let’s examine her Innocence, shall we?”  
A huge white being appeared in front of me and I froze. My memories may have been blurry, but I remembered this huge freaky thing too well. “So, you’re Hevlaska,” I said, my mouth suddenly dry.   
“Don’t be afraid”, she said, then thin tentacles grew from her body and started approaching me.  
“Oh, hell no,” I muttered. My first instinct was to activate my Innocence, but then I remembered that I needed those guys to trust me, so I forced myself to stay still. I watched as the tentacles surrounded my body and lifted me, then they softly pushed into my body. I snapped my head back and gasped in pain, as I felt those tentacles touch my very core.  
“Stop,” I managed to say, before a scream tore from my lips. My left eye was on fire and I felt something warm dripping from it.   
“15%...30%...55%...” I could barely hear her over my own screams and I wanted so much to just shut my mouth and stay silent, but I couldn’t, I couldn’t, it hurt so much, so much so much…  
“100%.”  
That was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! This chapter is dedicated to our favourite couple, Allen "Moyashi" Walker and Yuu BaKanda. I hope you like it ;)

Allen entered his room and closed the door behind him; his first instinct was to lock the door, but then decided against the idea, as he was pretty sure a certain samurai would pay him a visit. The white haired boy closed his eyes and pushed his fingers through his hair, thinking about Sayuri for a second. He couldn’t help but worry about her; somehow, he had hoped that her Innocence would never activate, as he believed that she had suffered enough.  
“What are you thinking about, Moyashi?”  
Allen gasped as a pair of arms encircled him suddenly, then chuckled when soft lips touched the nape of his neck. “Hey, BaKanda. Did you miss me?”  
“Not at all,” the dark haired man replied, then turned Allen around. “How was your mission? Were you injured?”, Yuu asked, his lips claiming the boy;s lips, while his hands were roaming all over Allen’s back.   
The white haired boy winced a little when the other’s hands reached his left shoulder blade. “I’m fine,” Allen said, then wrapped his arms around Yuu’s neck. “Just a bruise.”  
The brunet grinned as he gripped Allen’s hips and raised him a little, so that the boy could wrap his legs around Yuu’s waist. “Oh, God, you’re already hard,” Allen commented, then moaned deeply when his lover pressed his body against him.   
“Don’t even pretend to be complaining, you greedy bastard,” Yuu replied, moving towards the bed. “Now, let me show you how much I missed you.”  
The dark haired man dropped his lover on the bed, then bent down so he could press his lips on Allen’s. Their kisses were scorching hot as Yuu was teasing him with his skillful tongue. Then, the samurai broke the kiss, only to lower his head and catch Allen’s red bow between his teeth. He slowly pulled his head back in order to untie it, all the while watching Allen.  
The white haired boy licked his lips, then half closed his eyes. “How about you do something else with your mouth, hm?”  
Yuu chuckled, then started to unbutton the boy’s shirt, uncovering the latter’s pale chest. He bent down again, this time tracing Allen’s collarbones with his lips. He barely touched the skin, teasing until Allen pushed his head back and started complaining. Then, he roughly bit his lover’s left collarbone, groaning when Allen tightened his legs around him and moaned and gasped and moaned again. Allen liked it rough and Yuu loved to tease his little Moyashi.  
The white haired boy dug his fingers into the brunet’s shoulders and, before he knew it, Yuu had taken his shirt off and was kissing his way to Allen’s abdomen. The boy caught Yuu’s hair tie and softly pulled it out, then tangled his fingers in the pure bliss that was the brunet’s hair.   
Suddenly, the samurai got up and took his coat off in one swift move, throwing it on the floor. He was shirtless underneath and Allen grinned, as he got up too, eager to get a taste of the perfectly sculpted chest in front of him. He licked his way from one nipple to the other, then moved to Yuu’s neck, kissing it hungrily. He knew that he wasn’t allowed to bite or leave marks, but that evening, Allen wanted to be punished so badly that he decided to bury his teeth in the sensitive flesh.   
Suddenly, Yuu gripped his hair and pulled his head back roughly. “Tch, you did it on purpose, didn’t you?”   
Allen didn’t respond, he just looked at his lover with those grey eyes of him, full of desire, almost begging Yuu to take him. The brunet smirked, then let go of Allen’s hair and dropped his hands to the boy’s crotch.   
“Turn around,” he commanded, after he removed Allen’s last piece of clothing. Allen would always obey him when he used that hoarse voice of him that drove the white haired boy crazy.  
Yuu grinned as he watched his shameless Moyashi arch his back, his ass on display. Painfully hard, the brunet removed his pants, then got on the bed beside his lover. The need to bury himself deep into Allen almost drove him crazy, but he didn’t want to hurt the boy. Without warning, he inserted two fingers into Allen’s greedy hole, almost immediately scissoring them. The white haired boy moaned loudly, then covered his mouth with one of his hands. That earned him a slap on his butt, so hard that Allen thought he would reach climax only from that.  
“I want to hear you, Allen, don’t cover your mouth,” the brunet ordered, then added a third finger.   
“Yuu,” the boy gasped, “please…”  
The samurai believed that his lover was stretched enough, so he aligned his dick with Allen’s entrance, one hand gripping the boy’s right hip, then other tangled in the white locks. He growled as he sheathed himself in one swift motion, at the same time painfully pulling Allen’s hair.   
The white haired boy let out a shriek, followed by a loud moan when Yuu retreated, only to slam back in.  
“Harder,” Allen asked, letting out moan after moan as Yuu slammed forcefully into him, at the same time pulling his hair roughly. It was almost painful, but he loved it that way. He couldn’t even see properly when Yuu changed the angle so that he would hit his prostate directly.  
Allen was moaning and groaning, he was squirming under him and Yuu loved to see that side of him, loved to make a mess out of him. He reached for Allen’s dick, but then decided against it; times like this, Allen found his release only by being fucked senseless.  
“I’m close,” Yuu growled, then started moving even faster then before when Allen replied “Me too.” The brunet then gripped both of the boy’s hips so hard that he bruised him, then buried himself into Allen and came deep inside oh him. The white haired boy let out another one of his loud moans and, a few seconds later, came all over the bed sheet underneath him.   
Yuu pulled out, then wrapped his arms around the boy’s torso and collapsed on the bed. He bit Allen’s shoulder and the back of his neck, then pressed soft kisses along his spine. “Are you okay, Allen?”  
The white haired boy nodded, as he was unable to speak or move for the moment. Yuu chuckled, then pulled him tighter against his chest.   
“Shower?” he asked, a few minutes later. “Round two?” he added, biting Allen’s shoulder again.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” came the reply, then Allen turned around to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that things are moving too slow. Are things moving too slow? :-?

A knock on the door and Lenalee’s voice. That was what it took to ruin round three. Yuu sighed, but Allen slapped his hand over his mouth to silence him.  
“Allen-kun? Allen-kun, are you there?” Lenalee asked, then knocked again. “Allen-kun, please, something bad happened and I can’t find Kanda anywhere…”  
The samurai rolled his eyes and Allen frowned at him, then decided to reply.  
“I’m here, I just got out of the shower,” he said. “I’ll get dressed and come outsite in a minute, ok?”  
“Thank God,” he heard her mutter.  
The white haired boy got up and started getting dressed, with Yuu watching his every move. “I’ll go to my room as soon as it’s clear,” he whispered, then got up too. Allen nodded, then licked his lips as his lover walker around the room naked, picking up his clothes.  
As soon as he was fully dressed, Allen approached the brunet and softly kissed his lips. Then, he opened the door and closed it quickly behind him, hoping that Lenalee would suspect nothing. Fortunately, she stood with her back to the door and turned around as soon as she heard Allen.  
“Thank God I found you,” she said. “It’s Sayuri…”  
“What happened? Is she okay?”, he asked, suddenly worried for his friend.  
“No,” Lenalee replied, sighing. 

~~~~~  
I woke up with a growl and with no idea as to what happened and where the hell I was. My head was pounding and my left eye was burning so much. I placed my hand over the left side of my face and noticed that it was bandaged. What the fuck?  
Then, I remembered. I had finally arrived at the Dark Order, managed to get inside, met my twin brother, saw Allen, then the supervisor had taken me to Hevlaska.   
“Bloody hell,” I yelled, as I remembered Hevlaska’s little tentacles. That freaky creature was also an Exorcist and my Akuma eye couldn’t take it. I screamed and thrashed around as the pain in my left eye intensified, but no one did anything to stop her.   
I looked around and saw a mirror, then I got up and walked right to it, at the same time removing the bandage. When I finally looked at my reflection, my blood ran cold; my left eye was gone, I was staring at an empty eye socket.

~~~~~  
“Oh no, she’s gone”, Lenalee said, as she entered the infirmary room. “She must have woken up while I was looking for Kanda and you.”  
“Lenalee, for the love of God, tell me what happened already.”  
The chinese girl hesistated, then nodded.  
“Hevlaska was checking her sync rate and she suddenly started screaming. My brother thought she was scared of Hevlaska or something, but he should’ve known better…”  
“Lenalee,” Allen warned, as the girl had stopped talking.  
“Her eye exploded!” she finally said, closing her eyes tightly. “Hevlaska is an Exorcist and her Akuma eye couldn’t take it. I was shocked when my brother told me what had happened.”  
Allen started at her, unable to say something for a few seconds. “We have to find her,” he muttered, then turned around and left the infirmary.  
“But isn’t her eye going to heal, like yours did after that Noah injured you?” Lenalee asked, as she followed Allen.  
“I don’t know, she had never injured her left eye, as far as I know. But it doesn’t matter, we have to find her. Sayuri’s furious right now and she can do unspeakable things when she’s angry.”  
~~~~~  
I was running like a lunatic through the hallways, trying to consume my burning anger. I decided that I’ve had enough with this stupid Order or sadists.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” a familiar voice suddenly asked.  
Before I could even blink, someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me back; I slammed against a rock hard chest and I honestly felt like crying, right then and there.  
Yuu turned me around, but didn’t let go of my arms. He opened his mouth to say something rude probably, but he snapped it shut when he saw my face.   
“What happened?” he asked softly.  
“I hate this fucking Order,” I growled. “Why wouldn’t they just leave me alone? I’m not allowed to even die, for fuck’s sake? They have to ruin me twice?”  
I knew I was rambling, but I couldn’t stop.  
“Enough is enough! Sedating me, handcuffing me, I get it! But no, they wanted to watch that Hevlaska thing play with me until my eye fucking exploded.”  
I realised I was crying, as I felt warm tears running down on my right cheek.  
Yuu sighed, then patted my head. “Life’s tough, but you have to suck it up, not cry like a little girl.”  
I furiously wiped my tears and opened my mouth to tell him some sweet words, but then decided against it as he gently pulled me into his arms. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for me. I had always hated people that needed a shoulder to cry on and I realise I was beginning to do just that.  
“I’m hungry,” I heard myself saying. I needed to regain control of myself and I knew the perfect remedy: food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also, I want to say that I'm starting work tomorrow, so I won't be able to post so frequently, and I apologise for that.  
> Let the comments flow, guys. ^_^

It’s been three days since I became an Exorcist and I’ve learned some things so far. First of all, I’m the only Exorcist with a sync rate of 100% and that’s pretty awesome. Apparently, with enough training, I could be able to turn my whole body into a weapon, as my blood is Innocence and vice versa. They still can’t understand why my left eye isn’t destroyed by my own body; my eye is healed, by the way. It took it 24 hours to heal completely, but I’m not complaining. Second, everytime I would touch Allen, both my brother and Lenalee got pissed. I found it extremely amusing, to be honest. Third, I’m always being followed by finders, humans that can’t synchronize with Innocence, but gather information for the Order. I still haven’t grown tired of making them run after me through the hallways or hide from them and watch them panic.  
Finally, after three boring days, one of the finders, Keith, told me that Komui, the supervisor, had called me.  
“A mission?”, I asked him, full of hope.  
Keith shrugged, then motioned for me to get going; he still couldn’t look me in the eyes, and that was common to almost all the finders. I sighed, then pouted, as I started towards the supervisor’s office. The idiot builds robots named Komurin almost on a daily basis, instead of dealing with important documents. I sighed again as I opened the door and entered the office. To my surprise, both Allen and Yuu were already there.  
“I’m sending you to London,” Komui said, looking at me, at the same time pushing three manila envelopes towards us. “There’s a London Asylum that people believe it’s haunted, but we think it has something to do with Innocence.” Then, he turned towards Allen and Yuu. “The two of you will go to Istanbul.”  
“Wait, you’re sending me alone?” I was shocked, considering I couldn’t even go to the cafeteria alone.  
“Well, if you think it’s too much for you, I will ask my precious Lenalee to go with you.”  
I took a deep breath before speaking, because I was sure something not pretty was going to come out of my mouth. “I was surprised because inside this building I can only be alone in the bathroom.”  
“Your Akuma eye makes a lot of people uneasy…” he started, but I scoffed.  
“Yeah? They can go fuck themselves.” I took the envelope, then turned around and left the office.  
~~~~~  
When the train finally arrived in London, I was so sleepy that I almost wanted to find an inn, go to sleep and forget about my mission.  
I smoothed the long tailed coat given to me by the Dark Order, yawned, then started walking slowly towards the London Asylum described in the documents I had found in the manila envelope. Those documents were reports written by finders and, according to them, there was one finder named Callum that was supposed to have been waiting for me at the train station. I had been expecting him not to be there, so I thought anything of it and just walked to the asylum on my own.  
At some point, I got lost.  
“Of course I had to get lost,” I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes. “I’ll just find an empty building and return to the Order without Innocence, because I’m that lucky.”  
I sighed, then started to look around…until I saw it. Innocence, I was 100% sure it was Innocence.  
I started running towards it, not even blinking with my left eye, afraid I might lose it; one of my greatest fears is failure.  
At last, I found the stupid asylum and barged inside, ready to scold the finder I believed to be inside. However, I was taken aback when I saw not one, but ten finders in the middle of the room, surrounded by Level One Akumas. They all had lamp type talismans, that could hold Level Ones at bay, but just as I was activated my Innocence, I saw it.  
A Level Two Akuma, which had swords instead of arms and legs, was staring right at me, grinning.  
Shit.  
~~~~~  
“Uhm…the report mentioned a Level Two, ten finders and Innocence…”  
Allen took the report from inside of his coat and wanted to show it to Callum, the finder that had been waiting for them at the station, who didn’t know anything about Akumas having been spotted in Istanbul.  
Yuu, however, slapped his hand, the papers scattering everywhere. “Damn finders,” he growled. “Can’t do anything right!”  
The white haired boy sighed, then turned to face Callum. “Can you contact the Headquarters and tell them about the misunderstanding? Someone, somewhere, may be in need of back up right now.”  
Callum nodded, then gave them directions to the Topkapi Palace Museum, the place where night guards had noticed one of the swords moving by itself.  
“Idiot finders,” Yuu muttered. “Because of this mistake, we could lose an Innocence fragment.”  
Allen sighed again and decided not to say anything; all things considered, his boyfriend was right.  
~~~~~  
“S-save me, Exorcist.”  
There were fourteen Level Ones and I had only managed to kill half of them before the Level Two had smashed through their shield and began slicing them up. Their screams blasted in my ears as I pushed my bloody blades in another Level One, and something inside of me snapped. My mind was blank, except for that fact that I couldn’t let the Level Two take the Innocence. For that moment, in my head, this was just a competition between Akumas.  
“No! Save me!” the only finder that was still alive after the Level Two’s attack was screaming for help between shrieks of pure agony; both his legs had been cut off and blood was pooling around him. I could see the Innocence on him and I desperately tried to push past the Level One Akumas surrounding me, but I wasn’t fast enough.  
They all circled me in a second and started shooting at the same time; I had no chance to avoid them and I screamed as their poisonous bullets pierced my body. I knew that I would hear fast and that the Akuma poison had no effect on me, but that didn’t make it less painful.  
I tried to ignore the pain and I forced myself to create a new set of bloody blades, this time on my legs. I jumped at the Akuma that was near me and sliced it in half, then turned around and kicked the one behind me.  
By the time I had finished killing the Level Ones, the finder had stopped screaming. I looked up in time to see the Akuma reaching for the Innocence fragment, so I yelled “Hey, bitchface!”.  
The Akuma froze for a second, and turned around to face me, grinning. It was always grinning. It opened its mouth to say something, mock me probably, but I didn’t have time for that; I jumped at it the next second and growled in frustration when the Akuma blocked my attacked. Damn Level Two and its swords.  
I kept attacking it furiously, but each time my blades would hit only its swords. Until they slashed air, because the Akuma had decided to jump to the left and push one of its blades through my stomach. I coughed up blood as I dropped to the floor, the Akuma slowly walking towards me. I pretended to lose my consciousness just as the Level Two raised its arms to finish me off, thus exposing its body.  
It took me only a second to push my body up a little and penetrate its body with the blade on my left leg.  
The Akuma let out a piercing scream, then exploded, but I refused to let my guard down as I was dragging my wounded body to the nearest wall. I coughed some more blood as I looked around, but it was quiet.  
I smiled to myself as I deactivated my Innocence. My first mission was a success.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is 2 years late, but I recently read Throne of Glass and I remembered about my story. A pang of guilt had me writing again. Enjoy!

Allen sighed as Yuu angrily ended the conversation over his golem. "What did the supervisor say?"  
"That he fucked up," the brunet replied. "He also believes that Sayuri is dead, because another of those useful and capable finders reported that he found a bloodbath in that asylum."  
Allen's eyes widened as Yuu continued "Your new mission is to go to London, retrieve her dead body, clean the asylum up or something, then return to the Order."  
"She can't be dead", the white haired boy whispered, covering his mouth and slowly sitting on a nearby chair. "That's impossible."  
Despite being in public, Yuu lowered his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "I have to go on another mission, but fuck that. I'm coming with you."  
"How can you be so damn calm?" Allen shouted. "That's your sister, for fuck's sake!" He almost began crying, but Yuu suddenly kissed him on the lips and pressed their foreheads together. That shut Allen completely up; not only Yuu wasn't the cute and cuddly type, they were in a very populated area, in the middle of Istanbul, surrounded by Muslims, for crying out loud!  
"I don't trust that finder, so until I find her dead body, I don't believe that she's dead", the brunet said, curving his mouth in an amusing smile, as he watched Allen's face become beet red.  
"Let's go before someone becomes offended by your public display of affection", Allen muttered, wiping at his eyes.  
„You’re such a prude outside the bedroom,” Yuu teased, chuckling when Allen blushed even more.  
~~~~~  
I winced in pain when I sat on the old bed inside the most disgusting motel I’ve seen in my entire life. Even so, the one – eyed manager of this dump looked like someone who wouldn’t question the blood on my already unusual attire – which he didn’t. He just stared at the Exorcist jacket I was wearing for a few unconfortable seconds, while I bled on the carpet at his desk, then tossed me a key and lowered his eye on the book he was reading.  
„Second floor, last room on the right, Exorcist,” he grumbled, but said nothing about the ruined carpet. It probably helped that I had payed him twice the money for a night there.  
I hissed as I slowly removed my clothes and inspected the wound. It didn’t look that bad, but it hurt like hell. I would’ve given anything for some drugs that would put me to sleep. I sighed as I remembered the drugs King Ethan, Master of Assassins would give us after getting injured during missions. A sad smile bloomed on my lips and I recalled those precious moments when Oliver, the King’s son, would steal some drugs from his father’s office and brought them to me after the beatings. Whenever an assassin would screw a mission up, the King summoned the whole Order and beat the shit our of said assassin. To me, it happened three times, two times because of failed missions, and the last time...   
I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Oliver was dead. Killed because of me, because I stupidly fell in love with him and was true to my heart. The King found out about us fooling around and sent Oliver to the Asian Order of Assassins, where he was to train, learn obedience and discipline and forget about me. One month later, a letter came to the European Order of Assassins, concerning Assassin Oliver Silverblood. I was summoned into the King’s office, where he read the letter out loud, while punching and kicking me in the gut. His son had been killed during a mission.   
„My son is dead because you couldn’t mind your own damn business,” he told me, after the beating. I was still on the ground, not daring to move and to be honest, I didn’t even know if my legs could carry me.  
„I name you heir of the European Order of Assassins. After my death, you will lead these people,” he added, as he sat at his office and began writing a document. „See to it that everyone hears of my new decision, the reason behind it, then take her to her chamber. Sayuri was badly injured after secret mission I gave her and she must rest for at least a week,” he added, glancing briefly at Percival, the assassin tasked with being the King’s bodyguard.  
And that had been it. Percival had done everything the King had asked him too, I had spent a week locked inside my room. I remember that I couldn’t even cry. The seventh morning, the King himself threw the door open, marched into my room and gave me a mission.  
„Kill General Marian Cross. He owes me money,” he told me as he studied my face, then left.  
Two days after that, I met the General, Allen, found out about Innocence, saw it for the first time, learned what my left eye was capable of, that General Cross suspected me of being an accomodator and that my Innocence was dormant. I left the King and his Order of Assassins and followed General Cross and Allen into their weird journey, did every peculiar thing Cross asked me to do, impatiently awaiting the day my own Innocence would activate.  
Everything had led to me becoming an Exorcist, another kind of assassin, if you ask me. Instead of people, I had to kill Akuma and retrieve fragments of Innocence. I glanced briefly at the small wooden box I had locked the Innocence fragment in and sighed. My first mission was a success when it came to killing some Akuma demons and saving the Innocence fragment. Some punishment was surely awaiting me at the Dark Order, due to the fact that many finders had perished and i had to set the asylum on fire, so no one would find the massacre. I had been passed out in there for a couple of hours, but since nothing seemed different when I came to, surely no one had entered the asylum.  
„Oh well, what’s done it’s done,”I said out loud. „Thinking about it won’t change things.”  
Pushing all thoughts aside, I swiftly cleaned my wound, bandaged it and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep, until noon the next day.  
~~~~~  
„The asylum is gone, oh God!” Allen exclaimed, while Yuu shook his head in disbelief.  
A young girl living in the area told them that a few knights ago, screams could be heard coming from the asylum, making everyone sure that the building was haunted. Then, the morning after, the asylum was set on fire and burnet to the ground, because no one was brave enough to come near the building in order to put the fire out.  
„Good riddance,” she’d added at the end of the story.  
„It has to be her,” Allen whispered to Yuu, after the girl had left. „The finders don’t set buildings on fire.”  
The brunet nodded, then grabbed Allen’s hand and pulled him into a narrow alley. „I have to go do my next mission, love,” Yuu said and gently stroke his boyfriend’s cheek. „Go back to the Order, I’m sure you’ll find her there.”  
„How long will you be gone?”  
„Komui told me to go to the Asian Branch do some boring shit,” the brunet replied, as he pushed Allen into the wall and pressed their bodies together. „A few weeks probably. I know you’ll miss me dearly,” he said, grinning as Allen rolled his eyes. „I’ll miss you too.”  
„Be safe,” Allen said, then grasped the collar of Yuu’s jacket and brought him down for a kiss.   
The brunet deepened the kiss and parted Allen’s lips with his tongue, his hips pressing against his boyfriend’s. „I’m gonna fuck you senseless when I return, ” Yuu said as soon as he broke the kiss.  
„So romantic,” Allen teased, chuckling. „I can’t wait,” he added, then winked at his lover, then gently pushed him away.   
„I should get going,” the brunet said, as he eyed a small inn just down the road.  
„You should,” the white haired boy replied, staring at the inn, while his lips curved into a mischievous smile.  
They said nothing more to each other as the strolled towards said inn.


End file.
